Never Leave Again
by Egyptian Eye of Hope
Summary: Yami comes back from a long trip and Yuugi doesn't wanna let go of him. Not even when they have to go to Bakura's apartment. Puzzleshipping and Tendershipping. Chapter 1 will be pure fluff and story, chapters 2 and 3 will be pure smut.
1. Stay here dammit!

**Hey, I'm back haha~ with a story, just for fun. Please review though, you know how much I love to be fed. :)**

**I just had a desire to write some Puzzleshipping and Tendershipping today, so please enjoy :) I haven't written in forever so i'd REALLY like it if you reviewed so I know if I've gotten better or worse over the years. **

**THANKS~ **

**BTW - I DONT OWN YU-GI-OH OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS MK?  
**

* * *

The two bodies lay, intertwined on the bed they shared. "Why did you have to leave again?" Yuugi whispered, holding on tightly to his other half.

"You know I had to go, the fate of the world depended on it," Yami ran his fingers through his smaller half's hair.

"The world would have been totally fine…" Yuugi knew that it wasn't true, but nothing bothered him more than having to be away from his other half. It was like he was empty, incomplete. Yami was the only one who made him feel whole in this world.

Yami sighed, understanding the boys desire to have kept him there, "Yes, and the greatest, most powerful Egyptian artifact would _not_ have destroyed the world if in the wrong hands.."

"I'm not saying that, I'm saying Malik and Isis could have fixed it. I don't see why you had to go do it," the boy continued to pout, refusing to loosen his grip on the crimson eyed teen.

"Malik probably would have become marik again, which no one would have liked, and Isis is busy being his babysitter," Yami sighed, "but I'm home now. That's what matters right?"

Yuugi shrugged, "I guess. I just wish you hadn't left. I counted every second you were gone."

"I was gone for two weeks," Yami seemed shocked, but knew Yuugi had to be exaggerating.

"Yes that's 1,209,600 seconds," Yuugi dug his face deeper into Yami's chest while he did the mental math.

"You really did count the seconds didn't you?"

"Maybe…" Yuugi didn't wanna let go, but his bladder needed relieve, "I need to pee…"

"So go to the bathroom Aibou," Yami blinked, it shouldn't be that difficult to go to the restroom.

"I don't wanna leave you."

"I"ll be right here," Yami smiled.

"Promise?"

"I promise, now go to the bathroom aibou," Yami helped push Yuugi to the bathroom, promising he would still be there when he got out.

A couple minutes later Yuugi opened the door. No Yami. 'Not cool Yami. Not cool,' he thought. He walked back to his room. No Yami. Checked his closet. No Yami. Went downstairs to the front of the shop. No Yami. Grandpa hadn't even seen him come down. 'You promised! How could you do this to me? Where are you Yami?' Yuugi was clearly nervous when he walked into the kitchen to see Yami helping his mom make dinner.

Yuugi looked like he was going to melt, his heart stressing so much it almost gave out, "Yami~"

"Sorry Yuugi, your mom called me downstairs asking for help," he looked at the poor boy who held his heart. He never thought that going downstairs would really freak Yuugi out that much.

"Oh Yuugi, will you grab the oil out of the pantry?" Yuugi's mom didn't even notice the distress on the boys face.

"Sure thing mom," he went over to the pantry and grabbed the oil for her. Setting it on the counter he turned to her to ask, "Can I take Yami away from you for a second?"

She blinked, "Sure. I'll call you both down if I need more help."

Yuugi nodded and Yami barely had time to excuse himself from the room as Yuugi was dragging him up the stairs to their room.

"Aibou, calm down."

"Calm down? You had me freaked that you'd left again," Yuugi looked like he was going to implode.

"Yuugi.. I told you I wouldn't leave again. I said that and I mean it. I'm staying right here," Yami stomped his foot on the ground for emphasis. As his foot made contact with the ground, his phone started vibrating, and of course he answered it.

"Hello? Bakura? Oh yea, uhm.. let me ask," he covered the microphone with his hand, "Bakura needs help on that biology project.. do you-" seeing the look in Yuugi's eyes he figured he'd best change the end of that sentence, "want to go over there with me? You and ryou could hang out while we do the homework?"

Yuugi nodded, "Sure, I'll go with you." He knew Yami was about to ask to go alone, and was glad that his other half picked up on it. Though yuugi had different plans for the night, he figured that getting to see some friends would be a good way to calm down from his currently high-strung emotions.

"Alright Bakura," Yami answered, "We'll come over after dinner okay?"

A few more words were said before they hung up.

"Thanks," Yuugi smiled, kicking his legs back and forth over the side of the bed.

"What for?" Yami seemed to have forgotten.

"For including me, and inviting me with," the boy smiled as the elder came up beside him and pulled him into his lap.

Yami nuzzled his nose into the crook of the boys neck, "Anytime aibou. I told you, I won't leave you again."

"Still, thanks," Yuugi turned around in his arms and planted a kiss square on the other's lips. It was a small kiss to be sure, but to Yami it was a sign of things to come once they returned from Bakura and Ryou's apartment.

-…-…-…-

Ring! Ring!

Ryou called out to his other half, "They're here!" He would have answered the door himself, had he not been doing the dishes for Bakura.

Bakura opened the door to see his ancient rival and his other half at the door, "come in. Did you bring the textbook?"

"No, what happened to your copy?" Yami blinked, "You're supposed to have a copy of it too."

Bakura stressmarked, "I left it in my locker."

Ryou shook his head, and greeted Yuugi as he came up to say hi while their other halves continued to bicker with each other.

"Should I tell them that I put the book in the backseat of the car?" Yuugi asked.

"Nah, wait til they calm down," Ryou laughed, "Bakura's been needing to get some stress off his shoulders and I'm sure Yami is the only one who could handle it."

Yuugi nodded, "Alright, do you need help with the dishes?"

"If you don't mind," Ryou watched Yuugi shake his head, "You could just dry these and put them up for me. I'd really appreciate it."

"Nn," Yuugi smiled, grabbed a towel and began drying off the dishes that Ryou handed him and put them away where the white-haired teen said they belonged.

"Thanks Yuugi," Ryou smiled, draining the sink of water and drying out. They turned their attention to their Yami's, still arguing, but Ryou could tell that Bakura seemed a little happier than he had been.

"I think I should go tell them before they kill each other," Yuugi sighed.

"Or maybe you should just go get it, and say that you decided to check if it was in one of your bookbags? Then they won't get mad at you for not bringing it up sooner?" Ryou looked at their arguing, and that was not something he or Yuugi wanted to be involved in.

"Good idea. I'll be back," Yuugi grabbed the car keys and left. He returned only a couple minutes later, book in hand, and dropped it between the two that were still arguing. "Happy now?"

Both boys looked down at the book and back to Yuugi.

"Aibou, you had it this whole time?" Crimson eyes fell on bright violet, anger and unhappiness coating them.

"No, I didn't, I figured it might be in one of our backpacks so I checked the car," Yuugi hoped his other half wouldn't be able to see his white lie.

"Well all that matters is we have this book now," Bakura took it from Yuugi's hands, "I still have other things to do tonight you know."

Yuugi walked over to where Ryou had made himself comfortable, playing computer games and joined him. He waited til the two Egyptians made their way to the study before turning on the TV and hanging with Ryou while they completed the homework.


	2. What's worse than a belt?

**WARNING: EXPLICIT CONTENT. **

**No, seriously. this is the most explicit stuff I've ever published :) **

**ONCE AGAIN: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters.**

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

Ryou waved goodbye to the two as they walked down the stairs to where their car awaited. "Thanks for helping Bakura! I'm sure he appreciates it even though he won't say it."

"No problem," Yami laughed, he and Yuugi waved goodbye before driving home.

Ryou closed the door and locked it before turning to see his yami standing before him, anger lighting his eyes. "Did you say what I think you just did Yadounshi?"

Ryou bit his lip and tried to advert his eyes, but Bakura kept that from happening when he gripped either side of the boys face and tilted his head so Ryou had to look straight at him, "Sorry… it is true though."

Bakura smiled, but Ryou knew it wasn't one of his genuine, 'it's okay' smiles, it was one of his, 'you're going to pay for that in bed tonight' smiles.

Ryou gulped.

"Go to the bedroom," Bakura demanded, and sent Ryou off without a second thought.

Ryou knew better than to mess around, and could already tell the mood Bakura was in. This wasn't going to start off so good, but this was going to end so, so well. He sat at the foot of the bed, waiting.

Bakura came in a few minutes later, and unzipped his pants, "Get on your knees."

Ryou gulped and fell to his knees on the floor, helping his darker half remove the pants that didn't want to come off, and the boxers that followed, leaving Ryou eye level with the raging erection of his other. "Ba-bakura?"

"Yadounshi?" he looked down. He towered over his light, just as he wanted, why he wanted Ryou on his knees. So Ryou knew his place, "don't look at me like you've never done this."

Of course Ryou had, they'd been together for as long as he cared to remember. Yet he still stared at him with that childlike innocence, like they'd never kissed, never fucked. Slowly, eyes never breaking from Bakura, Ryou's mouth opened, his tongue coming out to play with the gift Bakura was giving him.

"See, you remember," Bakura grinned, evil eyes full up joy, watching his other half surrendering his innocence, time and time again for him got him more high than any drug could have. He loved the sensation he got when those sensitive eyes looked up at him. His member pressing against Ryou's tonsils, and Ryou just looking so hungry for it, Bakura took in everything.

Ryou's tongue licked him from the base of his shaft to the head, and kissed back down to the base before repeating the motion. Bakura was grinning, eyes hazing over with ecstasy, a hand tangled in Ryou's hair edging him on to continue. This time, rather than kissing back down the length of his dark's shaft, he took the head into his mouth, sucking, licking, teasing with his tongue, using Bakura's moaning as encouragement for what to do next.

"Mm, yesss," Bakura smiled, his hand that was tangled in his light's hair pulled him closer, leaving Ryou to take in almost every inch of him. He felt Ryou gag from the unexpected intrusion in his throat, but the feeling of the throat muscles clenching around him only made Bakura pull the boy down farther, until Ryou's lips were touching his pelvis. "Oh, you've gotten so good Yadounshi. You've become quite skilled at this."

Ryou smiled in his head, and allowed himself to gag on his others shaft once more, sending shivers through Bakura's body. Ryou sucked and licked to his best ability as he felt Bakura's hands bobbing his head up and down over his raging erection. Every time, without fail, as the head came to the forefront of his mouth, Ryou made sure to lick up all the precum that he could before the head of his others cock was back in his throat.

Bakura groaned, and enjoyed every second until his pet was doing too good of a job, he was already weak in the knees, already ready to cum, and Ryou had still yet to be put in his place.

He collected himself before he spoke, "Stop."

Ryou stopped instantly.

"Get up."

Ryou stood.

"Take off your pants and get on that bed."

Ryou undid his zipper and slipped his pants off while he watched Bakura remove his shirt. Before Ryou moved to the bed, he left his boxers to the floor as well, knowing that Bakura had intended him to take them off. He crawled onto the bed, as Bakura had instructed.

Bakura grinned, and grabbed the bottle of lube from the bedside table and threw it to Ryou's side. Ryou gulped again.

Bakura crawled up behind Ryou, who was sitting on his knees facing the headboard. Silently, Bakura used a hand to push Bakura up off his knees to all fours. He couldn't help but smile when he heard Ryou whimper, "I really don't think we should do this now."

"Why not pet?"

"Be… because… we just did a couple days ago, and I'm still sore," Ryou wasn't really, he just knew that Bakura wouldn't show any mercy on him tonight and didn't think he was ready to feel the flames of hell erupting from his ass tonight. He knew he wouldn't be able to walk right tomorrow, or the day after, and both of those days were school. Last thing Ryou wanted was to be walking around school like a penguin.

"You'll be fine," Bakura smiled, reading his light all too easily. He grabbed the bottle of lube and coated himself generously. "I'll use extra lube…"

"Thank you," maybe his ass wouldn't be raw in the morning after all.

"Oh," Bakura smiled, "this just means I'll have to fuck you twice as hard."

Ryou almost swallowed his tongue, and before he had a chance to say anything further, he felt the full length of his Yami's erection inside him, stretching him, pulling him apart from the inside out. "OH god!"

"Really, Bakura is fine, you don't have to call me god," Bakura smiled, pounding into the fragile frame of his light. But Ryou was enjoying it, and that was easy to see by his own pulsing erection that was getting absolutely no attention. "Oh look at that, you're enjoying this so much your twitching. Yet you're so busy using your arms to support yourself from the full thrusts I'm sending into you that you can't even touch it can you?"

"No," Ryou whimpered, desperately wanting to release his own orgasm.

Bakura thought for a second, as he continued his battering ram action to Ryou's ass, and took one hand and moved it from Ryou's hips to his aching erection and let him be teased at the same rate and same intensity that Bakura was taking out on his ass.

Ryou made a happy, almost squealing sound at the feeling of his shaft being handled, teased, but loved at the same time.

He felt his ass slowly going numb, the pain no longer present, leaving only the pleasure to overwhelm him. Bakura still pounding into him started moaning, almost becoming ready to release himself inside his light. He kept himself going though, until he heard similar motions coming from his light, he couldn't take much more stimulation without exploding, and Bakura timed it perfectly so right as his seed spilled into his lights ass, that Ryou's sprayed over their sheets.

Bakura pulled out, "Think you've learned not to talk about my good side to other people yet?"

Ryou fell over sideways so as to not fall where he'd just cum, "Yes. I'll never do it again."

"Good," Bakura smiled, and cleaned up the sheets before cuddling next to his light, "now go to bed Yadounshi, we've got class in the morning."

* * *

**Not gonna lie, kinda nervous to put this chappie up, but i feel... it was necessary :) **

**Please review. I'm hungry for reviews, good, bad, awkward, you name it.  
**


	3. Pj's are for kids

**WARNING: EXPLICIT CONTENT**

**The last chapter in this cute little smutty ficlet. :)**

**LAST TIME: I don't own YGO or any of it's characters.**

**Enjoy.  
**

* * *

Yami stepped out of the shower, and towel dried quickly before walking back to his shared room with Yuugi wearing only his towel. "Doing homework?" Yami seemed disheartened, a deep part of him hoped that Yuugi would be waiting for him so they could cuddle, or kiss, or seal their love? But no, just homework.

"Yea, this assignment's due tomorrow, I wanted to finish it before you got out of the shower though," Yuugi sighed, "I'm on the last part, so I'll be done in a second."

Yami smiled, he could still get what he wanted after all so he saw no point in putting on clothes if they were only going to come off later. So to pass the time he went to the dresser and pulled out some pjs for the both of them, since obviously they wouldn't be able to sleep naked.

Yuugi closed his book, the sound scaring yami who had apparently been deep in thought over what pjs to wear that night, when in reality he'd forgotten to pick out the clothes and ended up staring over them while thinking about all the fun he was going to have with his light tonight. "Yami? Why're you just standing over the drawer? Are you gonna get dressed or are you air drying?"

Yami laughed, "Air drying?"

"Well you're still wearing a towel," the sound of his light laughing made butterflies rise in the former Pharaoh's stomach.

"Oh right, well," he grinned, cupping Yuugi's cheeks with his hands before sealing their lips with a passionate kiss.

Yuugi moaned behind the kiss, and followed his feet as he was guided to the bed by his other half. Yami separated their lips only long enough to go make sure the door was closed and returned instantly to the boy he left waiting on the bed. "Mou hitori no boku," Yuugi sighed, feeling his darks hands lifting his shirt, and finally pulling it over his head before his hands returned to grace the delicate skin that he'd just uncovered.

"Your skin," Yami whispered, "so soft, so smooth, so perfect. Nothing feels better than your skin on mine." He sealed their lips in a kiss once more as the knot that held his towel wrapped around him came undone and went falling to the floor.

Yuugi whimpered, his hands gracing every inch of his others skin, feeling exactly the same way. It didn't take long for him to feel Yami's erection pressing against his inner thigh, or to feel yami's hands working anxiously to remove the pants that Yuugi just had to wear, with a belt of all things. Was he trying to keep people out of his pants?

Yami had to sit up to unbuckle the stupid thing and decided to just stay there and remove his lights pants while he was already there. He tugged Yuugi's pants down, one leg at a time until they had successfully fallen to the floor with a thud. Yuugi's eyes had long since glazed over, just waiting for what was to come next.

Yami smiled when he saw Yuugi's own erection pushing for freedom from the boxers that trapped it. But rather than freeing him, Yami returned to Yuugi's lips, kissing him and letting his hands run rampant over the teen's skin.

"Oh Yami," Yuugi moaned, feeling his other's erection pressing into his legs, his one hand reaching down to take that erection in his hand, when Yami took him by the wrist and pulled it back.

"Ah ah ah," Yami shook a finger at him. "Tonight is about pleasing you."

Yuugi nodded, and closed his eyes. He felt Yami's hands tracing down to his boxers, pulling them down slowly and freeing the erection that had been dying to escape. He heard his boxers hit the floor as he felt Yami's hands grasp his cock, and tease it gently. He traced his thumb around the head and listened to the squeals and moans that erupted from this throat.

Yuugi's violet orbs fell upon dark crimson as their owners mouth slid over Yuugi's erection, easily taking every inch into his throat. Yuugi's eyes rolled back in the instant that Yami began sucking, licking, teasing his hard cock.

If Yami's mouth hadn't been full he'd have smiled at bringing such pleasure to the one he cared for most, but instead focused harder on bringing him to an orgasm, to get that cock of his to erupt, anywhere. It didn't matter if it went to the back of Yami's throat, into the air, or onto Yuugi's chest, he wanted the boy to explode.

Yuugi's hands twisted around in Yami's hair, feeling him bob his head up and down over his erection, feeling every nerve igniting with Yami's expertise. "Oh God, oh Yami. I'm about to-"

Yami broke off for a second to say three words, "Cum for me." He returned his mouth to Yuugi's sensitive cock, licking, sucking, begging the cum to leave its hiding place. He didn't have to wait long before the hot, yet relatively sweet liquid met his tongue, and he kept sucking until there were no more drops of the sweet nectar coming out. Without thinking he swallowed, every drop going down his throat to his stomach. Besides, that would have ruined the moment, just rolling over to spit out the seed of the one he loved.

Yuugi smiled, happy for the sensation, but realized Yami still had a full erection of his own.

Yami smiled, "May i?"

Yuugi smiled back and kissed the former Pharaoh before grabbing the bottle of lube and handing it to him, "Of course you may." He rolled over onto his stomach, butt lifted slightly into the air, awaiting the sensation he wouldn't see coming.

Yami lubed himself up and pressed the head of his cock to Yuugi's tight ass, "Are you ready?"

"Nn," Yuugi nodded, and felt his ass stretch wide open to accommodate Yami's erection. Yami waited patiently for Yuugi to give him the signal to continue to push in, knowing that if he pushed in too hard, too fast, he could easily hurt the boy. When Yuugi was finally ready, Yami pulled himself most of the way out before ramming back into him, thrusting harder and harder, slowly getting faster and faster. Yuugi had to stifle his own moans by digging his face into the pillow, while Yami could only try to keep it to a whisper.

Even as he continuously pounded himself into the frailer boys body, he was always alert to make sure he wasn't hurting him, but judging from the sounds he was receiving, pain was far out of mind. His hands gripped the boys hips, nails starting to dig in as he approached climax.

"Yami, please, hurry," Yuugi was starting to get uncomfortable, but didn't want to deny his other half.

"I'm almost here," Yami choked out, trying not to scream with the intensity of his orgasm. A few more thrusts and Yuugi felt the warm seed enter him, leaving his entire ass feeling warm as Yami pulled himself out.

"Thank you," Yuugi smiled, feeling the first beads of cum dripping out his still stretched asshole.

"Oh no, thank you," Yami kissed him on the lips, "let's get you cleaned up and let's go to bed okay?"

Yuugi nodded, yawning as they threw on pjs so they could go clean up in the bathroom.

Yami brushed his teeth and rinsed his mouth while Yuugi attempted to clean up the cum that had started making its way down his leg.

"Sorry about that," Yami smiled inwardly.

"Its okay, really," Yuugi kissed him, "it felt wonderful."

Once he was sure that no more cum was going to drip out of him while he slept, they walked back to their bedroom, hand in hand and curled up to go to bed.

* * *

**That's it :) I hope you enjoyed it. Please review! It's much appreciated.**


End file.
